


Dance

by fawatson



Category: King Must Die Series - Mary Renault
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-26
Updated: 2011-12-26
Packaged: 2017-10-28 04:10:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/303589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fawatson/pseuds/fawatson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Cranes in the Bull Court</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MmeBahorel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MmeBahorel/gifts).



> **Request:** I really want more Bull Court stuff. Plotty, shippy, het, slash, doesn't matter. I'm just most fascinated by the Bull Court. I'd also like a little more on Hippolyta and the Amazons as Renault conceives them. Or anything else that you'd like to write, really Phaedra or Medea or anyone. There's a lot to play with here.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** I do not own these characters and make no profit from them.
> 
>  **Author’s Notes** : (b) More fanfic set in this universe can be found at http://maryrenaultfics.livejournal.com/

Gods he was tired! He really should _not_ have stayed with Ariadne so late last night. His timing was off; and in the Bull Courts that could kill. Theseus watched as Chryse flipped and twisted mid-air before vaulting off the bull. Amyntor was right there as she landed, ready to steady her. Then, jointly, Thebe and Pylia somersaulted, in opposite directions, over the bull’s mid-back. Now it was his turn to repeat Chryse’s move, though with an approach from the other side now. He found himself breathless and off-kilter as he landed, but once again Amyntor was there to steady his teammate. He said nothing; but by the reproachful look in his eye, his friend told Theseus he knew why this dance was not his best. Thebe and Pylia again: in unison each caught one bull’s horn in the move the Corinthian had tried a few months ago – the move that had led to his death. The watching audience, remembering the last time they had seen this, collectively caught their breaths; a great sigh of relief went round as the girls dismounted safely. Amyntor: this time the bull was ridden. The great beast bellowed his distaste at the weight on his back, but Amyntor’s legs tightly gripped the animal’s sides keeping him seated. A good thing too, as the rest of the team vaulted cross him. And now the finale: Theseus took a dead run at Old Snowy’s head, looking the bull straight in the eyes. This only worked if the bull knew you meant business. He snorted and lowered his head, ready to gore this impudent little man running at him. Quick – quick! The timing was all! Theseus grasped both horns and vaulted over the head. Amyntor, still on the back, gave him a helpful push that sent him sailing over the tail to land behind the bull. A few seconds later Amyntor, too, landed neatly beside him; and the two men clasped hands and raised them in salute to the crowd, which was going wild with excitement: cheering and stomping their feet.


End file.
